elevatorcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Death of elevator filmer James Brock
James Brock (also known by his YouTube channel name Brock's Sketchbook, formerly Magnolia State Elevators), an elevator enthusiast/filmer from Mississippi, United States, died at age of 24 on around June 21, 2017, after being murdered in a wooded area in Franklin. His death was announced to the elevator community on August 3, 2017. Many elevator filmers expressed condolences following his death. Case A Franklin man by the name of Richard R. Tripaldi, II was charged with alternate counts of knowing and reckless second-degree murder for causing the death of 24-year-old James Brock of Jackson, Miss. charged with second-degree murder waived arraignment Thursday in Merrimack County Superior Court. Richard Tripaldi II was not brought to the court as his attorney and prosecutors worked out the details for him to waive his right to the formal hearing. A bail hearing was scheduled for Aug. 29 at 1:30 p.m. Tripaldi is accused of shooting James Brock in the head some time around June 21, according to charging documents filed in Superior Court on Thursday. Jason Casey, an assistant attorney general prosecuting the case, said Tripaldi, 26, was arrested just after midnight Thursday in Manchester. Casey would not discuss possible motives or circumstances in the death of Brock, a 24-year-old formerly of Jackson, Miss., but did say investigators do not believe the shooting was random. Casey said witnesses who discovered the crime scene in remote, wooded area off of Flaghole Road in Franklin informed police, but would not elaborate. "Beyond that I can't really explain how exactly they came to discover the crime scene or the nature of what the witnesses said," Casey said outside the Merrimack County Superior Courthouse. The affidavit detailing what led investigators to Brock's body and Tripaldi's arrest remained sealed Thursday afternoon. Casey said more details would be released during Tripaldi’s bail hearing and the file would remain sealed until then. The Attorney General’s office, New Hampshire State Police and Franklin police announced late Wednesday afternoon that an investigation was under way in an "untimely death." Brock was identified as the victim in a release around 1 a.m. Thursday announcing the arrest of Tripaldi, who is charged with alternate counts of second-degree murder. One accuses Tripaldi of knowingly causing the death and the other charges him with showing an extreme indifference to human life. The charging documents also disclosed the cause of death, which had not been revealed, and the date investigators believe Brock was killed. The New Hampshire State Police Crime Scene Unit van remained at the scene Thursday on Flaghole Road, which runs along the edge of Great Gains Memorial Forest on the West Side of Franklin. Aftermath and reactions Brock's channel is currently known as Brock's Sketchbook (formerly Magnolia State Elevators) and has not seen and upload in 9 months. Some members of the elevator community were worried about his inactivity in the community until this news was finally made in to the community. Many elevator filmers are upset about this news because they were sad that they lost some one in the community. Some members of the communuty, including Dieselducy, have made dedication video about James BrockTribute to James Brock 1993-2017. Others have sent condolences to his channel's comments. Few others even condemned the killer who murdered Brock. This is also the very first death of an elevator filmer as the community was only created in mid 2006 on YouTube. A day after Brock's death was announced in the elevator community, IDLift3000 and NingSama grayscaled their logos and cover images on their Facebook pages to express their condolences, even though they had never met Brock on social media or anywhere else on the internet. External links *Untimely Death Investigated in Franklin *Tribute to James Brock April 5th, 1993 June 21st, 2017: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZQNm31t1j4&t=29s Category:Events